Adventures at Marvel High
by JenJo
Summary: 15 y.o Tony Stark is entering his first-and final- year of schooling. This isn't a confident Tony though. Will he gain confidence? Friends? Romance? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel._

* * *

"There's no need to be nervous honey. You'll be fine."

Tony stared at his mother, eyebrow raised.

"Okay, there might be some reasons to be nervous," she gave her son a reassuring smile. "But you will be fine, my love."

Tony shrugged, still not looking any less nervous.

"You know, we'll look back on this day in the future and laugh at how nervous you were."

"I doubt it," Tony muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," she smiled, cupping a hand to her ear.

Tony sighed, but smiled at his mother. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Maria smiled, nodding her head. "You will be better than fine. You will be amazing." Maria hugged her son, before the pair walked to the car.

_I hope so, _Tony thought to himself, as he sat in the car.

* * *

"Now, I won't be able to drive you to school all the time, I'll be leaving for Paris this afternoon. Will you be right to get yourself here every day?"

Tony nodded mutely, used to being left to fend for himself.

"I will call you tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

Tony nodded again.

"Just remember, you will be incredible," Maria said. Tony smiled weakly, before getting out of the car. He gave a small wave to his mother, before turning towards  
the entrance gates.

Marvel High would be Tony's first experience in a school. It was apparent from an early age that his intellectual development surpassed what was typical for his age.  
As such, he had been home schooled, for lack of a better term. A more accurate description would be that he had taught himself, while his parents were in other  
countries, doing their jobs. Now, at fifteen, Tony was entering a school for the first time.

_"Why?" Tony had asked, when his mother had told him.  
"Because you can't go to University without graduating from High School. It will only be for a year."  
"But... but... they'll all be... bigger, and older than me."  
"Don't worry about that. You have just as much right as anyone else to be that, remember that."_

Tony shook his head, before holding onto his bag a little tighter, making his way into the building. He did his best to blend into the crowd, avoiding anyone's gaze as  
he made his way to homeroom. (He had memorised the floor plan when he had first been told about the school.)

Finding the room, he stood awkwardly outside it, as no one was inside. He continued to avoid the eyes of the students who walked passed him, but he could hear snippets of their conversations. As far as he could tell, they all revolved around one of two things; either sports, or relationships. Tony had no knowledge of either, and decided to make a mental note to learn about sports that evening.

Eventually, students began entering the room. Tony remained outside, still not comfortable entering the room. Every student was at least a head above him, with some being a lot taller. Most avoided looking at him, or didn't notice him. Some gave him a second glance, but none bothered to talk to him. As the bells began to ring, a man too old to be a student passed Tony.

"Oh, you must be our newest student, yes?" he asked, looking at Tony. Tony nodded in reply. "Come in, come in. I am Mr. Yinsen, or Mr. Y, or Sir, if you can't remember my name."

As Yinsen walked into the room, with Tony behind him, the class fell silent.

"Sir, who's the midget?" someone called from the back of the room, getting a few laughs from those around him.

Yinsen ignored the comment. "Class, this is... this is... I'm sorry," he said, turning to Tony. "I've forgotten your name."

Tony shook his head. "That's fine. I'm Tony. Tony St- Carbonell." Tony covered his slip. He, and his mother, had thought it best if he used her maiden name, and avoided the stigma attached to the Stark name. Tony rubbed his chest, which he often did when he was nervous.

"Ah, yes. Tony. Welcome to the class."

"Isn't he a bit young to be a final year?" someone called from the front row. Tony shifted nervously from all the attention on him.

"Now now, he's where he needs to be-"

"How old are you?" the person form the front interrupted Yinsen.

"Uh, 15," Tony murmured in reply. The class seemed shocked.

"15?"

"How?"

"You must be smart?"

"Quieten down!" Yinsen raised his voice slightly, causing the class to fall silent. He smiled, before turning to Tony. "Now, Tony, you can take that seat right there," Yinsen indicated a seat in the middle of the room, and Tony went to it. He could still feel all eyes on him, watching his every move.

"Now, on behalf of the class, let me welcome you, Tony. I hope that you will enjoy your time here."

* * *

The class often used attendance to talk about the latest gossip with their friends. Today was no different, and all conversations revolved around the newest addition to the class.

"Well well well, it looks like you're no longer the youngest in the year."

"So it would seem," Loki replied, looking at the newest addition to the class. The boy looked... familiar. The shape of his jaw, along with the colour of his hair, definitely reminded Loki of someone, but he could not recall whom.

"Though, you gotta admit, he is really hot."

"Helena!" Loki hissed, turning to his friend.

"What?" She looked at Loki with an innocent expression. "It's not like anyone can understand us."

"Not the point. You heard him, he's fifteen. Much too young for you, you old woman."

Helena feigned being hurt by Loki's words. "You wound me, sir. I'm not that much older than you. Anyways, you're only a year older than him."

"Your point?"

"He's hot."

Luckily for Loki, the bell rang, signalling the start of the next class. He stood and walked out of the room before Helena could harass him any further.

_Appearance is hardly important if there is no brain within, _Loki thought to himself as he made his way to his class. _Though, if he is only fifteen, then perhaps there is a brain within._

* * *

_A/N_

_Hey there! So, while writing other things, my brain decided "Hey, you should write a High School AU! Right now!"  
Oh well, wasn't like I have anything else to do._

_This one is different. I've read a few High School AUs lately, and I've decided to try and make mine different. For example, Tony's the youngest. In my head, young Tony isn't so confident. He'll get his confidence, eventually. I have [part of a] plan for how this will turn out, so trust me.  
I have no idea how the American schooling system works, so for the sake of my sanity, this story will revolve around the Australian version. But they're still in America. It's an AU. Things will clear up. Hopefully._

_In case it wasn't obvious, Loki and Helena weren't talking in English. They were speaking Norwegian. But since I can't speak Norwegian, I'll just write their conversations in English. Much easier that way.  
And Helena=Hela. Cause I can._

_I only have a very basic idea of plot/outline at the moment, so I am open to suggestions. This includes what people you want to see together. Like I said, I want to make this different, so if there's a particular ship you love, let me know. It might make it in here._

_Anyways, thank you for reading. Review and let me know how I went?_


	2. Physics

Tony made his way to his first class of the day, Physics. Entering the classroom, he again felt unsure about where to sit. He ignored the muttering a as he stood in the doorway, staring into the classroom. Then, a hand was on his arm, dragging him to a seat.

"Sit," the person said, indicating the adjacent seat.

Tony stared at him blankly.

"Or stand up for the entire class. I am not bothered either way," the stranger sighed; Tony sat.

Tony watched the stranger pull out a notebook and pen from their bag. The stranger looked at him expectantly.

"Do you have a notebook?"

Tony looked confused. "Why would I need a notebook?"

"Oh, you know, for taking notes, perhaps?"

"I don't need to take notes," Tony replied. The stranger gave him a look that Tony could not recognise.

Before either could continue, the teacher walked into the room, and began writing formulas onto the board.

"We will be continuing with the work from Friday," the teacher said while writing. Tony looked at the formulas skeptically while everyone else in the class wrote feverishly.

After a minute, the teacher turned around to survey the class. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Tony looking at the board.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, Tony Carbonell," Tony replied, rubbing his chest while still looking at the board.

"And you haven't been here this week because?"

"I just enrolled."

"And how old are you?"

"15."

Tony quickly learnt that his age would be a talking point among his fellow students, so he tuned out the mutterings of the class.

"Well then, Mr Carbonell," the teacher had a smile on his face that Tony decided he did not like. "You may find this class is a bit advanced for you. After all, you have missed the first week, and you are a bit young. You may want to investigate an alternative class."

Tony looked at the teacher, before returning his gaze to the board. "There's a mistake."

The teacher laughed. "A mistake?"

Tony nodded. "There, in that second formula," Tony pointed to the mistake.

The teacher didn't even turn around. "I can assure you, Mr. Carbonell, that there is no mistake."

Tony rubbed his chest, in what was a nervous habit. "Well, there is."

The class, who had all stopped working, had been watching silently. At this, the class started to mutter to themselves.

_"Who does his kid think he is?"_

_"Can't just come here and ell a teacher they're wrong."_

_"A fifteen year old? Correcting a teacher in Physics? Yeah right."_

The man sitting next to Tony simply had a small smile on his face, seeming to enjoy the exchange.

"Okay, Mr. Carbonell, clearly you need to learn. If I write something on the board, you can be assured that it is right." The teacher had lost his smile, having replaced it with a snarl.

Tony shrugged. "Well, you are."

The teacher sighed. "Fine, if you are so adamant, please, enlighten me to my mistake."

The teacher held out a marker, which Tony took, before standing and walking to the whiteboard.

Ten seconds later, Tony had re-written the formula, correcting it.

Turning around, Tony observed he students looking confused at the board. The teacher looked livid.

"So, you think you're smarter than me? Is that it?"

Tony rubbed his chest, unsure of how to reply. The boy he had been sitting next to subtly shook his head, mouthing "don't."

The teacher smiled at Tony's silence. "Let's see how you like this. You are to complete the first ten chapter reviews before the end of class."

The class echoed "Oooooo." Apparently, the chapter reviews were hard. Tony returned to his desk, handing back the marker, which the teacher snatched.

The teacher turned and looked at the correction that Tony had made,while the class sat silent.

"Sir?" The one next to Tony asked; the teacher turned around in acknowledgement.

"Was he right?" The boy smiled.

"Chapter reviews one to five, Odinson," the teacher growled, turning back to the board. The boy scowled at the teacher' use of that name, before schooling his features back into a neutral expression.

The class began to do their work, starting up conversations trying to help each other.

"I take it that you don't have a textbook," the boy said to Tony. Tony shook his head.

"Here, have mine."

"You don't need it?"

"I have already completed the work that he had set. Well done, by the way."

"For what?"

"You were clearly right. He wouldn't have gotten so upset if you had of been wrong."

The boy had a smile on his face. Tony opened up the textbook, turning to the chapter review. He found a pen and paper in front of him.

"Thank you," he muttered to the boy, beginning to answer the questions in the book.

"Anything to the one who pissed off the physics teacher. He's horrible," the boy laughed, but Tony wasn't listening. He was working his way through the problems.

Tony finished the problems within ten minutes, closing he book and sitting at his desk silently. The boy next to him raised an eyebrow.

"Finished already?"

Tony simply nodded. The boy took the piece of paper and looked at it.

"You did not show your working, but..." The boy flicked through the textbook. "Your answers are correct. How?"

Tony shrugged. "It's natural."

The boy laughed. "I wish physics came to me naturally. I do not believe that we have been formally introduced. My name is Loki."

"Tony."

"A pleasure to meet you Tony. And how are you enjoying your first day at Marvel High?"

Loki had abandoned his work for the day, instead focusing on the strange boy sitting next to him.

Tony began rubbing his chest again. "S'fine, I guess."

"If you do not mind me asking, which school did you attend before this one?"

"Ah... One.. In Europe," Tony stammered; Loki raised an eyebrow.

"It is perfectly fine if you do not wish to tell me. I will not pry. If you do not mind my asking, which class do you have next?"

"Chemistry, then Literature, then World History," Tony said.

"Well, that certainly sounds like an exciting day. Do you know anyone else who attends this lovely school?"

Tony shook his head. The bell began to ring, signalling the end of class. As the class packed up, Loki continued to talk to Tony.

"Well, if you feel so inclined, do join me for lunch. It is not wise to sit alone, especially for one such as you."

Tony nodded, not entirely understanding. Loki inclined his head, before leaving the room. Tony walked out a bit more slowly.

_Did I just make a friend?_

* * *

Loki pulled out his mobile phone as he made his way to his next class.

[We will be having a guest with us at lunch.]

Loki smiled when, within half a minute, his phone vibrated with a reply.

[ooh, who?]

[The new one.]

[the hotty? You already asked him out?]

Loki rolled his eyes.

[Helena, it is possible for me to talk to someone without the intention of asking them out.]

[Whatever you say.]

Loki rolled his eyes, putting his phone into his pocket as he entered his next class.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Still don't own marvel._

_Hi there! So chapter two is up. I didn't expect it until next week, but I had some spare time so... Magic._

_I'm imagining a somewhat slow build. I don't see Tony magically being cured of his lack of people skills overnight. As a result, romance won't come for a while. Purposefully didn't name the teacher. Just a generic evil teacher. We've all had one. (Says the future teacher...)  
So, thank you for reading, and any reviews are appreciated. I am still open to any suggestions for pairings/things that people want to see. I'm aiming to have this different, so things that aren't typically seen in fics.  
Till next time._

**Review reply:  
(I will typically reply to reviews via PM, but guests will be replied to here.)**

**Brynn: Thank you. I hadn't thought of how to incorporate Pepper into this fic (shame on me), but it's been entering my head. There is a lack of Pepperony fics around, so its certainly a possibility. Like I said, romance is a ways down the track, but on va voir. **


End file.
